List of chemists
This is a list of famous chemists: (alphabetical order) A *Emil Abderhalden, (1877–1950), Swiss chemist *Richard Abegg, (1869–1910), German chemist *Frederick Abel, (1827–1902), English chemist *Peter Agre, (1949-), American chemist and doctor, 2003 Nobel Prize in Chemistry *Arthur Aikin, (1773–1855), English chemist and mineralogist *Adrien Albert, (1907–1989), Australian Medicinal Chemist *Johan August Arfwedson, (1792–1841), Swedish chemist *Anton Eduard van Arkel, (1893–1976), Dutch chemist *Svante Arrhenius, (1859–1927), Swedish chemist, one of the founders of physical chemistry *Amedeo Avogadro,(1776–1856), Italian chemist and physicist B *Leo Baekeland, (1863–1944), Belgian-American chemist *Adolf von Baeyer, (1835–1917), German chemist, 1905 Nobel Prize in Chemistry *Hendrik Willem Bakhuis Roozeboom, (1854–1907), Dutch chemist *Robert Barefoot, (born 1944) Canadian/American chemist, author, lecturer *Neil Bartlett, (born 1932), English/Canadian/American chemist *Sir Derek Barton, (1918–1998), 1969 Nobel Prize in Chemistry *Antoine Baum, (1728–1804), French chemist *Karl Bayer, (1847–1904), Austrian chemist *Irina Beletskaya, (born 1933), Russian organometallic chemist *Marcellin Berthelot, (1827-1907), French chemist *Claude Louis Berthollet, (1748–1822), French chemist *Jöns Jakob Berzelius, (1779–1848), Swedish chemist *Johannes Martin Bijvoet, (1892–1980), Dutch chemist and crystallographer *Joseph Black, (1728–1799), chemist *Dale L. Boger, (born 1953), American organic and medicinal chemist *Paul Emile Lecoq de Boisbaudran, (1838–1912), French chemist *Jan Boldingh, (1915–2003), Dutch chemist *Alexander Borodin, (1833–1887), Russian chemist & composer *Hans-Joachim Born, German radiochemist *Carl Bosch, (1872–1940), German chemist *Robert Boyle, (1627–1691), Irish pioneer of modern chemistry *Henri Braconnot, (1780–1855), French chemist and pharmacist *Johannes Nicolaus Brønsted, (1879–1947), Danish chemist *Eduard Buchner, (1860–1917), 1907 Nobel Prize in Chemistry *Robert Wilhelm Bunsen, (1811–1899), German inventor, chemist *Aleksandr Butlerov, (1828–1886), Russian chemist *Francesco Bellini (1947– ), research scientist, doctor in organic chemistry C *Melvin Calvin, (1911–1997), American chemist, winner of 1961 Nobel Prize in Chemistry *Georg Ludwig Carius, (1829–1875), German chemist *Heinrich Caro, (1834–1910), German chemist *Wallace Carothers, (1896–1937), American chemist *Henry Cavendish, (1731–1810), British scientist *Yves Chauvin, (born 1930), 2005 Nobel Prize in Chemistry *Ernst Cohen, (1869–1944), Dutch chemist (murdered in Auschwitz) *Elias James Corey, (born 1928), American organic chemist, winner of the 1990 Nobel Prize in Chemistry *John Cornforth, (born 1917), Australian winner of the 1975 Nobel Prize in Chemistry *Paul J. Crutzen, (1933), Dutch chemist, winner of the 1995 Nobel Prize in Chemistry *Marie Curie, (1867–1934), Polish-born French radiation physicist, 1903 Nobel Prize in Physics *Pierre Curie, (1859–1906), 1903 Nobel Prize in Physics *Robert Curl, (born 1933), winner of 1996 Nobel Prize in Chemistry *Theodor Curtius, (1857–1928), German chemist D *John Dalton, (1766–1844), physicist and pioneer of the atomic theory *Carl Peter Henrik Dam, (1895–1976), Danish biochemist, winner of the 1943 Nobel Prize in Physiology or Medicine *Raymond Davis, Jr., (1914–2006), American physical chemist *Humphry Davy, (1778–1829) *Peter Debye, (1884–1966), Dutch chemist, winner of the 1936 Nobel Prize in Chemistry *Sir James Dewar, (1842–1923) *François Diederich, (born 1952), Luxembourg chemist *Otto Diels, (1876–1954), German chemist, winner of the 1950 Nobel Prize in Chemistry * Edward Doisy, (1893– 1986), American biochemist, winner of the 1943 Nobel Prize in Physiology or Medicine *Davorin Dolar, (1921–2005), chemist from Univ. of Ljubljana *Emmanuel Dongala, Congolese chemist and novelist *David Adriaan van Dorp, (1915–1995), Dutch chemist *Cornelius Drebbel, (1572–1633), Dutch inventor, alchemist and chemist *Jean Baptiste Dumas, (1800–1884), French chemist E *Paul Ehrlich, (1854–1915), German chemist, winner of the 1908 Nobel Prize in Physiology or Medicine *Arthur Eichengrün, (1867–1949) *Manfred Eigen, (born 1927), German chemist, winner of the 1967 Nobel Prize in Chemistry *Fausto Elhuyar, (1755–1833), Spanish chemist, discoverer of tungsten *Emil Erlenmeyer, (1825–1909), German chemist *Richard R. Ernst, (born 1933), 1991 Nobel Prize in Chemistry *Hans von Euler-Chelpin, (1873–1964), Swedish chemist, winner of the 1929 Nobel Prize in Chemistry *Henry Eyring, (1901–1981), Mexican-American theoretical chemist F *Kazimierz Fajans, (1887–1975), Polish-American physical chemist *Michael Faraday (1791–1867), scientist *Hermann von Fehling, (1812–1885), German chemist *Emil Fischer (1852–1919), 1902 Nobel Prize in Chemistry, not to be confused with: *Franz Joseph Emil Fischer (1877–1947) *Ernst Gottfried Fischer (1754–1831), German chemist *Ernst Otto Fischer (1918–2007), German chemist, 1973 Nobel Prize in Chemistry winner *Hans Fischer (1881–1945), German organic chemist, 1930 Nobel Prize in Chemistry winner *Nicolas Flamel, French alchemist *Rosalind Franklin (1920–1958), British Chemist and Crystallographer *Carl Remigius Fresenius (1818–1897), German chemist *Wilhelm Fresenius (1913–2004), German chemist, great-grandson of Carl *Alexander Naumovich Frumkin (1895–1976), electrochemist and chemist G *Johan Gadolin, (1760–1852), Finnish chemist *Merrill Garnett, (born 1930), American biochemist *Joseph Louis Gay-Lussac, (1778–1850), French chemist and physicist *Josiah Willard Gibbs (1839 – 1903), American engineer, chemist and physicist *Johann Rudolf Glauber, (1604–1670), Dutch-German alchemist and chemist *Victor Goldschmidt, (1888–1947) Father of Modern Geochemistry *Ljubo Golic, (born 1932), chemist. *David van Goorle also called Gorlaeus, (1591–1612), Dutch chemist *Thomas Graham, (1805–1869), *Francois Auguste Victor Grignard, (1871–1935), 1912 Nobel Prize in Chemistry corecipient *Robert H. Grubbs, (born 1942), 2005 Nobel Prize in Chemistry H *Fritz Haber, (1868–1934) 1918 Nobel Prize in Chemistry *Otto Hahn, (1879–1968) 1944 Nobel Prize in Chemistry *John Scott Haldane,(1860–1936), British biochemist *Charles Martin Hall, (1863–1914), American chemist *Arthur Harden, (1865–1940), English biochemist and winner of the shared Nobel Prize in Chemistry in 1929 *Odd Hassel, (1897–1981), Norwegian chemist 1969 Nobel Prize in chemistry *Charles Hatchett, (1765–1847), English chemist who discovered niobium *Robert Havemann, (1910–1982), chemist. *Clayton Heathcock, American Chemist *Dudley R. Herschbach, (1932-), American chemist, 1986 Nobel Prize in chemistry *Charles Herty, American Chemist *Gerhard Herzberg, (1904–1999), German-Canadian chemist, 1971 Nobel Prize in Chemistry *Germain Henri Hess, (1802–1850), Swiss-born Russian chemist *György von Hevesy, George de Hevesy, (1885–1966), Hungarian born chemist, recipient of the Nobel Prize in chemistry 1943 *Jaroslav Heyrovský, (1890–1967), Czech chemist, 1959 Nobel Prize in Chemistry *Cyril Norman Hinshelwood, (1897–1967), English physical chemist and winner of the shared Nobel Prize in Chemistry in 1956 *Jacobus Henricus van 't Hoff, (1852–1911), Dutch physical chemist, 1901 Nobel Prize in Chemistry *Friedrich Hoffmann, (1660–1742), physician and chemist *Roald Hoffmann, (born 1937), Polish-born American chemist, 1981 Nobel Prize in chemistry *Albert Hofmann, (1906-2008), Swiss chemist, synthesized Lysergic acid diethylamide (LSD) *August Wilhelm von Hofmann, (1818–1892) German organic chemist *Coenraad Johannes van Houten, (1801–1887), Dutch chemist and chocolate maker, invented cocoa powder *Amir H. Hoveyda, US-based chemist working in asymmetric catalysis I * Sir Christopher Kelk Ingold (1893–1970), English chemist J * Paul Janssen (1926–2003), Belgian founder of Janssen Pharmaceutica. * Frédéric Joliot-Curie (1900–1958), French chemist and physicist * Irène Joliot-Curie (1897–1956), French chemist and physicist K *Paul Karrer, (1889–1971), 1937 Nobel Prize in Chemistry *Karl Wilhelm Gottlob Kastner (1783–1857) *August Kekulé, (1829–1896), German organic chemist *Petrus Jacobus Kipp, (1808–1864), Dutch chemist, inventor of Kipp-generator *Martin Heinrich Klaproth, (1743–1817), German chemist *Trevor Kletz (born 1922) British promoter of industrial safety *Aaron Klug, (born in 1926), winner of the 1982 Nobel Prize in Chemistry *Emil Knoevenagel, (1865–1921) *Walter Kohn, (born 1923), 1998 Nobel Prize in Chemistry. *Adolph Wilhelm Hermann Kolbe, (1818–1884) *Izaak Kolthoff, (1894–1993), Dutch-American chemist, the "Father of Analytical Chemistry" *Else Kooi, (1932–2001), Dutch chemist, developed isolation for MOS-transistors *Aleksandra Kornhauser, (born 1926), chemist. *Harold Kroto, (born 1939), English chemist, 1996 Nobel Prize in Chemistry *Richard Kuhn (1900–1967), 1938 Nobel Prize in Chemistry. L *Irving Langmuir, (1881–1957), chemist, physicist *Paul Lauterbur, (1929–2007), American chemist *Antoine Lavoisier, (1743–1794), French pioneer chemist *Nicolas Leblanc, (1742–1806), French chemist and surgeon *Henri Louis Le Chatelier, (1850–1936) *Eun Lee, (born 1946), Korean organic chemist *Yuan T. Lee, (born 1936), winner of 1986 Nobel Prize in Chemistry *Luis Federico Leloir, (1906–1987), Argentine biochemist and winner of the 1970 Nobel Prize *Janez Levec, (born 1943), chemist. *Primo Levi, (1919–1987), resistance fighter, chemist and novelist *Gilbert Newton Lewis, (1875–1946), American chemist and first Dean of the Berkeley College of Chemistry *Andreas Libavius, (1555–1616), German doctor and chemist *Willard Libby (1908–1980), American chemist, winner of 1960 Nobel Prize in Chemistry *Justus von Liebig, (1803–1873), German inventor *Teunis van der Linden, (1884–1965), Dutch chemist, developed insecticide lindane *Joseph Lister, 1st Baron Lister, (1827–1912), English surgeon *H. Christopher Longuet-Higgins, British Chemist *Martin Lowry, (1874–1936), British chemist *Ignacy Łukasiewicz, (1802–1882), Polish pharmacist M *Carolina Henriette Mac Gillavry, (1904–1993), Dutch chemist and crystallographer *Pierre Macquer, (1718–1784), influential French chemist *Vladimir Vasilevich Markovnikov, (1838–1904) *Alan G. Marshall, American chemist, co-inventor of Fourier transform ion cyclotron resonance (FT-ICR) mass spectrometry *Martinus van Marum, (1750–1837), Dutch chemist *Lise Meitner, (1878–1968), German physicist *Dmitri Ivanovich Mendeleev, (1834–1907), chemist, creator of the Periodic Table of Elements *John Mercer, (1791–1866), chemist and industrialist *Robert Bruce Merrifield, (1921–2006), solid-phase chemist *Lothar Meyer, (1830–1895), not to be confused with : *Viktor Meyer, (1848–1897) *Stanley Miller (born 1930), American chemist, best known for the Miller-Urey experiment *Luis E. Miramontes (1925–2004), co-inventor of the combined oral contraceptive pill *William A. Mitchell, (1911–2004), key inventor behind Pop Rocks, Tang, and Kool Whip *Alexander Mitscherlic, (1836–1918), chemist *Henri Moissan, (1852–1907), French chemist and the winner of the 1906 Nobel Prize *Jacques Monod, (1910–1976), biochemist, winner of Nobel Prize in Physiology or Medicine in 1965 *Peter Moore (born 1939), American biochemist, Sterling Professor of Chemistry at Yale University *Henry Gwyn Jeffreys Moseley (1887-1915), English physicist, discovered Moseley's law *Gerardus Johannes Mulder, (1802–1880), Dutch organic chemist *Robert S. Mulliken, (1896–1986), American physicist, chemist N *Robert Nalbandyan, (1937–2002), Armenian protein chemist *Giulio Natta, (1903–1979), Italian chemist, 1963 Nobel Prize in Chemistry *Costin Nenitescu, (1902–1970), Romanian chemist *Antonio Neri, (1500s–1614), Florentine chemist and glassmaker *Walther Nernst, (1864–1941), German chemist *John Alexander Reina Newlands, (1837–1898), English analytical chemist *William Nicholson, (1753–1815), English chemist *Kyriacos Costa Nicolaou, American chemist *Alfred Nobel, Swedish chemist *Ralph Nuzzo, American chemist and materials scientist O *George Andrew Olah, (born 1927), 1994 Nobel Prize in Chemistry *Lars Onsager, (1903–1976), physical chemist, 1968 Nobel Prize in Chemistry *Luitzen Johannes Oosterhoff, (1907–1974), Dutch chemist *Wilhelm Ostwald, (1853–1932), 1909 Nobel Prize in Chemistry P *Paracelsus, (1493–1541), alchemist *Rudolph Pariser, (born 1923), theoretical and organic chemist *Robert G. Parr, (born 1921), theoretical chemist *Louis Pasteur, (1822–1895), French biochemist *Linus Pauling, (1901–1994), Nobel Prizes in chemistry and peace *Eugène-Melchior Péligot, (1811-1890) French chemist who isolated the uranium metal *William Henry Perkin, (1838–1907) British organic chemist and inventor of mauveine (dye) *William Henry Perkin, Jr., (1860–1929) British organic chemist, son of Sir William Henry Perkin *David Andrew Phoenix, (born 1966), Biochemist *Roy J. Plunkett, (1910–1994), discoverer of Teflon *John Charles Polanyi, (born 1929), Canadian chemist, Nobel Prize in Chemistry 1986. *John A. Pople, (1925–2004), theoretical chemist, 1998 Nobel Prize in Chemistry *Fritz Pregl, (1869–1930), chemist, Nobel Prize in Chemistry 1923. *Vladimir Prelog, (1906–1998), 1975 Nobel Prize in Chemistry *Joseph Priestley, (1733–1804) *Ilya Prigogine, (1917–2003), 1977 Nobel Prize in Chemistry Q *Ğilem Qamay (1901–1970), Soviet chemist R *William Ramsay, (1852–1916), Scottish chemist *Henry Rapoport, American chemist, UC Berkeley *William Sage Rapson, South African Chemist and co-author of Gold Usage *Julius Rebek, (1944), Hungarian_American chemist. *Marij Rebek, chemist. *Jan Reedijk, (1943), Dutch inorganic chemist *Henri Victor Regnault (1810–1878), French chemist and physicist *Tadeus Reichstein, (1897–1996), chemist, 1950 Nobel Prize in Physiology or Medicine *Rhazes (Razi), (865–925) *Stuart A. Rice, (born 1932), physical chemist *Wim Richter, South Africa *Ellen Swallow Richards, (1842–1911), industrial and environmental chemist. *Jeremias Benjamin Richter, (1762–1807), German chemist *Nikolaus Riehl, Germany (1901–1990) *Andrés Manuel del Río, (1764–1849), Spanish-Mexican geochemist, discovered vanadium *Robert Robinson (1886-1975), Nobel Prize in Chemistry *Guillaume-François Rouelle, (1703–1770), French chemist *Hillar Rootare (1928) Estonian-American Physical Chemist *H. M. Rouell, (1718–1779), French chemist *Daniel Rutherford, (1749–1819), Scottish chemist *Ernest Rutherford, (1871 – 1937), New Zealand born chemist and nuclear physicist. Discovered the Proton. Nobel Prize in Chemistry 1908 *Leopold Ruzicka (Lavoslav Ružička) , (1887–1976), 1939 Nobel Prize in Chemistry S *Paul Sabatier, (1854–1941), 1912 Nobel Prize in Chemistry corecipient *Maks Samec, (1844–1889), Slovenian chemist. *Carl Wilhelm Scheele, (1742–1786), Swedish 18th century chemist, discovered numerous elements *Stuart L. Schreiber, (born 1956), American chemist, a pioneer in a field of chemical biology *Richard R. Schrock, (born 1945), 2005 Nobel Prize in Chemistry *Glenn T. Seaborg, (1912–1999), 1951 Nobel Prize in Chemistry *Nils Gabriel Sefström, (1787–1845), chemist. *Francesco Selmi, (1817–1881), Italian chemist. *Nikolay Nikolayevich Semyonov, (1896–1986), physicist and chemist, 1956 Nobel Prize in Chemistry *Israel Shahak, (1933–2001) *K. Barry Sharpless, (born 1941), 2001 Nobel Prize in Chemistry *Patsy O. Sherman (born 1930), 12 US Patents *Alexander Shulgin, (born 1925), Pioneer researcher in Psychopharmacology and Entheogens *Peter Schultz, American chemist *Salimuzzaman Siddiqui, (1897–1994), Pakistani chemist, pioneer in natural products chemistry *Oktay Sinanoglu, (born 1935), Turkish chemist *Ascanio Sobrero, (1812–1888), Italian chemist, discoverer of nitroglycerin *Frederick Soddy, (1877–1956), British chemist, 1921 Nobel Prize in Chemistry *Susan Solomon, American atmospheric chemist *Ernest Solvay, (1838–1922), Belgian chemist and industrialist *S.P.L. Sørensen, (1868–1939), Danish chemist *Wendell Meredith Stanley, (1904–1971), 1946 Nobel Prize in Chemistry *Branko Stanovnik, (born 1938), chemist. *Hermann Staudinger, (1881–1965), polymer chemist, 1953 Nobel Prize in Chemistry *Alfred Stock, (1876–1946) *Fraser Stoddart, (born 1945), Scottish chemist, a pioneer in the field of the mechanical bond *Gilbert Stork *Theodor Svedberg, (1884–1971), 1926 Nobel Prize in Chemistry *Joseph Swan, (1828–1914), English physicist, chemist & inventor T *Dr Alethea Tabor, Chemical Biologist *Henry Taube, (1915-2005), 1983 Nobel Prize in Chemistry *Richard Taylor, (1965-), Professor of Organic Chemistry, University of York *Miha Tisler, (born 1926), chemist. U *Harold Clayton Urey, (1893–1981), 1934 Nobel Prize in Chemistry V *Lauri Vaska, (born 1925), Estonian/American chemist *Evert Johannes Willem Verweij, (1905–1981), Dutch chemist *Artturi Ilmari Virtanen, (1895–1973), chemist, Nobel Prize laureate *Milos Vujic Serbian chemist *Max Volmer, Germany (1885–1965) *Alessandro Volta, (1745–1827), electrochemist, Invented the Voltaic Cell W *Johannes Diderik van der Waals, (1837–1923) *Sir James Walker (1863–1935), Scottish physical chemist *John E. Walker, (born 1941), 1997 Nobel Prize in Chemistry *Alfred Werner, (1866–1919), 1913 Nobel Prize in Chemistry *Peter Jaffrey Wheatley (1921–1997) *George M. Whitesides, (born 1939), American chemist *Heinrich Otto Wieland (1877–1957) German chemist 1927 Nobel Prize in Chemistry *Harvey W. Wiley, (1844–1930), US chemist, Pure food & drug advocate *Sir Geoffrey Wilkinson, (1921–1996), 1973 Nobel Prize in Chemistry *Günter Wirths, Germany *Friedrich Wöhler, (1800–1882), German chemist *William Hyde Wollaston, (1766–1828), English chemist *Robert B. Woodward (1917–1979), 1965 Nobel Prize in Chemistry *Charles-Adolphe Wurtz, (1817–1884) *Kurt Wüthrich, (born 1938), 2002 Nobel Prize in Chemistry X *Xiaoliang Sunney Xie (born 1962), Chinese chemist at Harvard University. Famous for his pioneering work in Single Molecule Microscopy and CARS (Coherent Anti-Stokes Raman Spectroscopy) microscopy. Y *Sabir Yunusov (1909–1995), Soviet chemist (alkaloids) Z *Ahmed H. Zewail (born 1946), Egyptian, 1999 Nobel Prize in Chemistry for his work on femtochemistry. See also *List of biochemists * Chemists Chemists ar:قائمة أشهر الكيميائيين ca:Llista de químics cs:Seznam chemiků de:Liste bedeutender Chemiker (alphabetisch) et:Keemikute loend eo:Listo de kemiistoj eu:Kimikarien zerrenda fa:فهرست شیمی‌دان‌ها fr:Liste de chimistes gd:Ceimeagairean Ainmeil id:Daftar kimiawan lb:Lëscht vu Chemiker nl:Lijst van scheikundigen ja:化学者の一覧 pt:Anexo:Lista de químicos ro:Listă de chimişti şi alchimişti ru:Химики sq:Lista e kimistëve sk:Zoznam chemikov sl:Seznam kemikov fi:Luettelo kemisteistä yi:רשימה:כעמיקערס zh:化学家列表